Jellal Fernandes
Jellal Fernandes is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his own memory, he was a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System. He is currently a member of Crime Sorcière alongside Meredy. Physical Appearance Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair that is long and shaggy, and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. Jellal currently consists of a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. On top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak. Personality Jellal is a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. While as "Mystogan", he makes sure he acts quiet and aloof, so as to not arouse suspicion to the fact that Fairy Tail is housing an escaped convict. However, Jellal's regret towards his past deeds have caused him to feel the need to atone for his sins, which he did by creating Crime Sorcière: an Independent Guild dedicated to the destruction of Dark Guilds. Despite this, he still feels he deserves punishment, as he told Ultear and Meredy that "punishment" is the theme of their guild. It is this guilt that keeps Jellal from expressing his love for Erza, which she reciprocates, as he believes he doesn't deserve her. Despite his rather serious nature, Jellal does have a comedic side, as in his fight with Jura Neekis, where (a direct result of Ultear sabotaging his battle with the Wizard Saint) he has fits of hysterical laughter, as well as reacting strongly to the sensation of peppers he had in his mouth. Later, when he walked back to his teammates, Jellal felt ashamed, and stated that he had no words to describe his feelings of shame and embarrassment. Early History Synopsis Abilities Heavenly Body Magic: It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. *'Meteor': Jellal's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell. During Jellal's battle with Jura Neekis, the speed granted to him by Meteor amazed even Jet, a Mage specializing in speed-enhancing Magic. *'Grand Chariot': While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. *'Altairis': Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything in Jellal's path. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema': An attack in which Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. Telekinesis: Jellal has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them, being capable of doing so even through his Thought Projection, Siegrain, making a book he was reading float back to its place on the bookshelf. Offensively, Jellal has proven himself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he were hitting them. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target; an attack which is strong enough to kill opponents, causing their blood to spill out. Telepathy: Jellal has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others, disallowing any "jacking" of his communication to occur. Fire Magic: Jellal is able to use Fire Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control fire. His mastery over this magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. *'Flame of Rebuke': This spell, when released, creates golden flames in Jellal's palm, which he gave to Natsu to consume in order to defeat Zero. By eating them, Natsu entered Dragon Force, describing the feeling of consuming the flames as being similar to "eating Etherion", implying the spell to be incredibly powerful. According to Jellal, creating these flames uses up virtually all of his Magic. Earth Magic: Jellal is able to use Earth Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. His mastery over this magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. Water Magic: Jellal is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control water. His mastery over this magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. Wind Magic: Jellal is able to use Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. His mastery over this magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. Abyss Break: An extremely powerful spell which employs four different types of elemental Magic (Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Water Magic and Wind Magic) to attack the opponent. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jellal, despite favoring the use of his ranged Magic, has shown himself to be a capable unarmed combatant: while his speed was enhanced by his Meteor spell, Jellal went on to attack and brutally injure Natsu Dragneel several times with strong melee attacks, such as punches and kicks. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite having scarcely been shown employing one, Jellal, much like his childhood friend Erza Scarlet, has proven himself able to wield a sword with impressive proficiency since his younger years: during his time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven, he was shown to be capable of reaching the cell Erza was being kept prisoner in by himself, having dispatched all of the guards there with a massive sword he had taken from one of them. Immense Magic Power: Jellal has been shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Earth Land, as well as a member of the Magic Council, the ruling body of the Magic world; the latter in spite of both his young age and his overbearingness towards older, fellow councilors. Such feats were made more notable by the fact that the one receiving such titles wasn't actually him, but rather the persona he had created with his Thought Projection, Siegrain, which required a considerable amount of Jellal's own Magic Power to be kept active. Immense Durability: Jellal is a highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing: during the events of the Tower of Heaven, he could continue fighting after being slashed by Erza Scarlet (despite such action having later stopped him from casting Abyss Break), and receiving a barrage of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells from Natsu Dragneel, emerging unscathed from them; later on, most importantly, he was able to survive Natsu's attacks after the latter had entered Dragon Force, even after being sent crashing down through his own Tower of Heaven. He was also able to fuse his body with the Etherion and attain control of it, something which should have resulted in his certain death. He, however, yet again survived, entering a comatose state, from which he was awoken via Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Immense Agility: Aside from his Magic capabilities, Jellal is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from Erza's large bladed weapons with ease, reacting to them with his own Magic. He was also shown evading the assaults from Jura Neekis' stone pillars through several remarkable acrobatic leaps. Jellal went as far as to flawlessly dodge the attacks of Racer, a Dark Mage known for his masterful skill in employing speed-enhancing Magic (or rather Magic which slows his opponents' perception of him), without resorting to employ his own spells. Enhanced Strength: Jellal has displayed considerable physical strength, enough for him to send a man of Cobra's stature flying several meters away from him using only a single hand; what's more, the feat was performed with a backward motion, and Cobra himself was sent crashing against Racer, causing him to stagger in the process. Enhanced Endurance: Jellal's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resilient enough to use Flame of Rebuke, a spell powerful enough to allow Natsu Dragneel to enter Dragon Force, replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the Magic Council, after attempting to cast a Self-Destruction Spell on both Nirvana and himself, something which greatly weakened him. Keen Intellect: Jellal is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling both Erza Scarlet and the entirety of the Magic Council, even managing to become a member himself. He has shown himself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead, being the schemer of the plan to revive Zeref, whom he believed dead, and tricking the Council into unintentionally working for him. Jellal's natural cleverness comes with a vast knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic world, with him being aware of powerful spells such as Unison Raid, and, thanks to his time in the Council, possessing thorough information about the ancient Magic Nirvana, even knowing where it was hidden and how to unseal it. Relationships Friends/Allies *Crime Sorciere **Ultear Milkovich **Meredy *Team Natsu **Erza Scarlet **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia *Wendy Marvell Enemies/Rivals *Ryuha Armament Alliance *Zeref Dragneel (Arch-enemy) *Balam Alliance Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Crime Sorciere Members Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Allied Forces Category:Human Category:Legends Level Combatants